


Cas' Good Boy

by still_ill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Come Eating, Come Marking, Daddy Dom Dean, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Dirty Bad Wrong, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Feminization, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Princess Castiel, Shota Castiel, Somnophilia, dubcon due to age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_ill/pseuds/still_ill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wakes up to his puppy's tongue and his Daddy's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas' Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... I know I need to finish poughkeepsie high and then I have two very excellent prompts to take care of... but somehow I accidentally ended up writing this? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> **Please observe the warnings/tags.** This is very much dirty bad wrong.  
>  (And also fiction...)
> 
> Cas' age unspecified but he's pretty young. Please let me know if there's a tag I missed. :)

Dean was content, his little boy asleep in his arms, Dean’s hands wrapped loosely around his middle. Cas’s legs were on either side of Dean, completely at ease. His shirt was rucked up so Dean’s fingers were sprawled out on Cas’ stomach, and his lacy blue panties were on full display.

Dean ran a finger lightly over his baby spent dick, admiring the come stain drying over the fabric. Castiel shifted in his sleep, and Dean held his breath, hoping he hadn’t woken his princess up. Cas had had a big day. First the school field trip and then an excursion into edging that lasted for over an hour. Dean would never deprive his baby of anything, but the boy had begged him to help him stop coming so quickly so here they were, both spent after playtime.

Father and son were spread out on the couch, TV volume turned down low. Though Castiel was still dressed Dean was completely naked. Knowing that his son loved touching his bare body, Dean thought it would make Cas’ training that much more of a challenge.  Their new puppy had plopped itself down at their feet after him and Cas had finished, but now Dean could feel tiny feet crawling up his leg. However, he was too content enjoying the warmth of his son’s body to care what the dog was up to. That was another example of Dean’s inability to deny his son – this no good, froufrou dog Cas just _had_ to have. Dean hated dogs. Especially the small, froufrou kind. But the look in Cas’ eyes when he saw it was more than enough to convince Dean.

The man closed his eyes, intending to take a nap with Castiel, when he felt the kid moving again. Cursing his luck, Dean popped an eye open and immediately dropped his jaw. Their little puppy was sniffing and nosing at Castiel’s crotch. Dean held his breath as he watched the little snout nudge Cas’ dick and then look straight up at Dean. Dean, not knowing what to do, kept still, wanting to see what the dog would do. The puppy, unaffected, leaned back down and started sniffing at Cas again. Cas didn’t move this time, so Dean rubbed a finger up and down his warm skin, all the while waiting and watching the pup.

Dean’s dick gave a valiant twitch when he finally saw what he’d been hoping for: the dog’s pink’s tongue darted out and sampled some of the dried come on Cas’ undies. He must have enjoyed it because soon after he gave another swipe, this time missing the outline of Cas’ cock, getting closer to the thigh. The puppy nudged Cas’ sack one more time before releasing a bunch of little puppy licks up and down his crotch. Dean gasped at the same time Castiel stirred, but the boy still didn’t open his eyes. Dean’s hands ran up his chest, bringing the shirt up with them, and gently ran the pads of his thumbs over Castiel’s pale and puffy nipples.

Castiel groaned and arched his tiny back, incidentally grinding his plump ass into Dean’s junk. Dean closed his eyes and hummed in complete bliss. When he opened them back up he saw Castiel’s mouth had fallen open, just the tip of his pink tongue poking out. Dean looked down at the currently not so useless dog and smiled. The fabric over Cas’ dick was totally wet again, this time from dog saliva instead of boy come. Using his index finger Dean pushed Castiel’s panties out of the way and gleefully watched the eager puppy start lapping at his son’s tiny prick.

“Cas, baby, time to wake up,” he whispered into his son’s ears.

Castiel groaned and muffled a no right before his eyes popped open.

“Daddy!” he exclaimed, unsure of what was going on.

“Good morning, princess,” came Dean’s response.

Castiel immediately tried to close his legs, but Dean’s hands moved down fast, gripping his thighs and keeping Cas spread open.

“Daddy, wh-what is going on?!” Cas wailed, still not piecing together what was happening.

“Puppy is giving you some doggie kisses. Isn’t that nice of puppy, baby boy?”

“Daddy!” Castiel exclaimed, finally looking down and seeing his legs being spread open by his father, panties shucked to the side, and his new dog licking at his baby cock. Despite his confusion, his dick was starting to stand up.

“Aw, baby,” Dean crooned. “Looks like puppy is making you a happy boy. Be a good boy, tell him thank you, princess.”

“Daddy,” Castiel mewed, turning his head to the side and trying to squirm away from his dog. “Daddy, puppies aren’t supposed to give me kisses there!”

“Whose rule is that, baby? Cuz Daddy never said that. In fact, Daddy says if it makes his princess’s tiny cock happy than he should say thank you, shouldn’t he?

Castiel groaned and ground down again. His puppy looked at the tiny cock waving around in his face for a moment before nuzzling back down and lapping at Cas.

Dean waited another moment, making sure his boy was actually enjoying the dog’s actions. Observing that Cas was just playing up his bratty boy role because he was still sleepy, Dean gave a stern, “Cas,” before giving one of his hips a light pinch.

“Daddy!” Cas cried out, petulantly. He hated being punished.

“Tell puppy thank you for making your princess cock happy, or you won’t get any commies for a week.”

Castiel dropped the bratty act real quickly. His head shot back up, and he looked down and in the sweetest voice panted, “Thank you for giving me kisses and making me a happy boy, puppy.”

Dean chuckled and kissed his son’s head. Castiel preened and scooted back down, trying to get his little cock closer to the dog.

“Jesus, Cas. You like having these special puppy kisses, don’t you, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy! Puppy is being a very good boy!”

“That’s right, baby. His little doggie tongue did such a good job licking up all your little commies and making your pretty cock happy. Getting so stiff all over again, baby boy. And just because of your slutty, little puppy.

“Daddy! Puppy isn’t slutty!”

“Oh, I think he is, boy. I think you knew he was a slutty, little puppy when you saw him, and that’s why you just had to have him, huh? You knew he was gonna love slurping all over your cute, little prick, and you thought you’d be able to train him to give you tiny kisses on your boyhole, didn’t you, princess? That’s okay, baby boy. Daddy knew you’d need a slutty little puppy to keep you company when I’m busy.”

Castiel groaned as he felt Dean’s hands start to rub at the inside of his soft thigh. Dean could feel his dick chubbing up, starting to rise under Castiel, creating a bit of an obstacle for the dog. Dean shooed the pup away as he wrapped a hand around his son’s cock and started jerking it, but the puppy crawled up the side and started licking at Cas’ balls whenever he could.

“Jesus, Cas. Puppy sure does love your little prick! He’s gonna end up knotting you, baby, you know that, don’t you? Maybe I’ll let him fuck you before I do. His cute little doggie cock gonna get you ready for your Daddy’s. Would you like that, baby? Do you wanna let a cute, little, doggie cock up your boyhole, fuck your little pussy while I come on your face?”

Castiel started sobbing, feeling so good and fucking up into Dean’s hand.

“Ye-es, Daddy!” he cried. “Please, Daddy, please, Daddy, I’ll be your good boy. Please! I want your cock first though, Daddy! Please!”

Dean could see his own dick turning an angry shade of red, aching from neglect, but he kept his hands on his boy, one hand pumping his cock and the other clenched around his thigh.

“You’re gonna get ‘em both, baby boy. Cause you’re such a good baby boy, you’re my baby boy. Mine. Can’t take my cock yet, Cas. But soon, baby boy, I promise.”

Dean felt himself start to grind up against his son, cock rubbing up the taint and pressing up against Cas’ balls. The puppy was off to their sides, whining and sniffing at Dean’s hip.

Castiel was moaning and furiously moving his hips up and down, and Dean, knowing that Castiel had earned it, gave his boy permission to come.

“So good for me, baby boy. Haven’t even asked if you could come. Go ahead, princess, give me your boy commies. Give your puppy another treat.”

And with that Castiel thrust up one more time and shot pearls of watery come all over Dean’s hand. Dean’s hips tried to match the pace of his boys, letting Cas ride out his orgasm. He was sobbing his Daddy’s name over and over again, hands rubbing down hard on his nipples.

“That’s it, baby, that’s it. Look so beautiful when you come, Cas,” Dean murmured in his ears.

Castiel mewed and tried to turn his head as far into his father’s chest as he could. Dean let go of Cas’ thigh, and his son immediately turned around, resting his head on Dean’s panting chest and giving him little kisses. Dean could feel his little cock softening between them, and ran a hand down his back, and then to his ass, resting a finger right up against his furled hole.

“Gotta get up, princess. Daddy’s gotta give puppy some of his commies too.”

Castiel looked up at his father sheepishly before scurrying off his body and setting himself up at the other end of the couch. His arms were on the armrest; his legs spread open obscenely wide.

“Take your panties, off, baby boy. Daddy wants to see your little cock while I spill my load.”

Castiel did as he was told and Dean groaned, loving the way his boy looked: completely fucked out and so obedient.

Dean crawled over on his knees until he got to Cas, then sat up and started jerking his cock.

Castiel smiled and scooted his legs open wider.

“Please, Daddy, give me your commies. Feels so good when you mark me, Daddy! Makes me feel so warm and special!”

Dean started groaning as he rubbed his dick harder, feeling his balls start to contract. It didn’t take long before he was spurting come all over Cas’ Good Boy shirt and pink prick. Castiel was grinning from ear to ear, eyes bright and open. Dean leaned down and gave his son a big kiss on the lips. Castiel interrupted it with giggles however, but Dean knew why. He could feel the puppy’s tail happily thumping away at his leg, his head obviously buried between Cas’ thighs.


End file.
